BACTERY
by HunhanEffects
Summary: Kau tahu bakteri pathogen? Dia adalah perusak, pengganggu, dan pembunuh yang datang tanpa kau sadari. Sedetik saja kau lengah, maka bakteri itu akan menyebabkan penyakit ditubuhmu. Pilihan ada ditanganmu, kau ingin dia pergi, atau kau justru menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. / 2shot / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Kau tahu bakteri pathogen?_ _ **Dia adalah perusak, pengganggu, dan pembunuh yang datang tanpa kau sadari. Sedetik saja kau lengah, maka bakteri itu akan menyebabkan penyakit ditubuhmu.**_ _Pilihan ada ditanganmu, kau ingin dia pergi, atau kau justru menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka._

 _-BACTERY-_

…

 **Warn! Banyak kata kiasan yang berhubungan dengan mikrobiologi. Yg gak suka, bisa tutup tab. Thanks!**

…

BRUK!

Luhan, sosok gadis itu baru saja meletakkan jas putih laboratoriumnya di sandaran kursi, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang terlempar di atas ranjang sempitnya. Ia terlihat lelah, dengan wajah kusut dan poni tipis yang lepek sedikit mengganggu paras cantiknya. Tubuhnya terbaring tengkurap dengan mata terpejam menghadap samping, melupakan fakta jika kaus kaki bergambar rusa _pink_ masih melekat dikakinya.

Luhan terlalu lelah untuk melepas itu, oke?

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan merasakan kelelahan yang tak terkira pada tubuhnya. Tengkuknya terasa kaku, punggungnya pegal, dan jangan tanya keadaan kakinya, mungkin sudah tumbuh otot-otot kekar disana. Bertemu dengan berbagai jenis mikroba dan _tetek bengek_ laboratorium sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, tapi untuk menjadi _pesuruh_ dosen dari pukul delapan hingga tiga belas jam kemudian, Luhan belum berpengalaman dengan hal itu.

Drrt! Drrt!

Luhan mengerang dalam kesadaran separuh karena telefon sialan yang menggetarkan ponselnya. Langkahnya terseok-seok untuk mengambil si ponsel canggih di saku jas laboratoriumnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersungkur diatas surga dunianya.

"Hallo?"

" _Hai sayang, sudah pulang."_

Suara diseberang telepon terdengar ceria, berbeda dengan Luhan. Hanya gumaman dari tenggorokannya yang menjadi jawaban. "Hmm."

" _Hey, jawab pertanyaanku, Baby."_

"Ya. Aku sudah pulang, dan akan tertidur jika tidak ada telepon sialan yang mengganggu _quality time-_ ku."

" _Wow! Sejak kapan kekasihku bisa berbicara pedas seperti itu?"_

Sebuah kikikan geli Luhan terima namun ia tidak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk membalas kejahilan kekasihnya. "Kau berisik, Oh Sehun."

" _Oke, oke. Aku kalah. Jadi, besok jadi jalan-jalan?"_

Ah! Luhan sampai lupa jika besok hari sabtu yang menandakan hari libur. "Tentu saja, jadi!"

" _Oke nona Lu, aku menunggumu di taman jam Sembilan. Call?"_

"Call!"

" _Baiklah, baby. Selamat tidur. Semoga memimpikanku malam ini."_

"Aku terlalu lelah, jadi tidak mungkin bermimpi." Luhan terkikik saat kekasihnya mendengus. "Kau juga, selamat tidur."

" _Ck! Aku belum boleh tidur. Aku harus memeriksa foto-foto sebelum ku kirim ke penerbit."_

"Hmm, baiklah. Semangat, Penulis Oh."

" _Yes, Baby."_

Klik!

Luhan tersenyum sebelum meletakkan ponselnya asal di sampingnya, lalu berdoa dalam hati agar kebahagiaannya dengan Sehun tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya.

 _Sebuah pengharapan oleh manusia. Dan Tuhan yang berhak menentukan harapan itu untuk Dia kabulkan, atau justru takdir lain yang berbicara._

…

Sabtu pagi yang tergolong cerah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, namun cuaca berawan cukup meneduhkan dan sekiranya tidak membuat kulit terbakar. Ah ya, jam sepuluh. Itu artinya Luhan sudah menunggu Sehun sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi lelaki itu belum juga datang dan sudah ingkar dari jam yang ia sebutkan tadi malam.

"Kau dimana?", tanya Luhan, ketika ponselnya menyambungkan ke satu nomor dan beruntung Sehun menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Ya Tuhan! Maaf, Lu. Aku lupa memberi kabar kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan hari ini."

Bahu Luhan merosot bertanya jika gadis itu sedikit kecewa. " _Wae_?"

"Ada seorang _client_ yang datang ke gallery-ku. Maafkan aku, hm?"

"Oke.", jawab Luhan singkat, seketika memutus sambungan begitu saja. Sejujurnya ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka merajuk, namun kali ini adalah pengecualian, karena Luhan terlanjur dibuat menunggu dan lelaki itu justru lupa dengan janjinya sendiri.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar. Tidak punya pilihan lain, maka ia harus pergi sendiri. Tidak mungkin juga ia kembali ke apartment dengan tangan kosong. Sama saja artinya dengan dirinya yang akan kebosanan sendiri di apartment.

…

Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada sosok perempuan di hadapannya. Rasa terkejut, senang, dan rindu bercampur jadi satu dan terlukis di wajahnya yang bersinar cerah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau pemilik gallery ini adalah kau.", ucap perempuan itu kagum, menghadap Sehun dengan sedikit mengibaskan rambut panjang _red wine_ -nya.

Sehun kembali terpukau. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di gallery-nya dan menjadi _client_ -nya. Ya, cinta pertama. Cinta pertama Sehun di saat ia kelas tiga di sekolah tingkat atas. _Chalista Lee._

Pernah mendengar _kisah cinta pertama sulit terlupakan?_ Mungkin sekarang Sehun tengah mengalaminya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika dirimu adalah _client_ yang memintaku bertemu di hari Sabtu."

"Aku tidak tahu _gallery_ -mu tidak buka setiap hari." Gadis itu mengendikkan bahu dengan senyum jenaka, membuat Sehun ikut tertawa memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Karyamu benar-benar mengagumkan.", ucap Chalista sembari melangkah berkeliling melihat kasil karya Sehun yang di pajang di setiap dinding. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, membuat Sehun yang semula membuntutinya juga ikut menghentikan langkah. "Tidak berbeda dengan _photographer-_ nya."

Sehun mendadak ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus jantungnya. Ia merasakan _itu_ lagi. hal yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak di sekolah.

Lalu ponsel Sehun berbunyi dan ia beranjak pergi untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Siapa?", tanya Chalista setelah Sehun kembali beberapa saat kemudian.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya. "Aniya. Hanya _temanku._ "

…

 **Dua minggu kemudian…**

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang itu yang terjadi, Luhan merasa Sehun sedikit menjauh darinya. Lelaki itu menjadi lebih sibuk dan juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di gallery daripada di apartment-nya. Lelaki itu juga semakin susah dihubungi di malam hari sekalipun.

Satu kata yang Luhan gunakan untuk berfikir positif adalah 'sibuk'. Sehun mungkin memang sedang sibuk hingga lupa tidak memberi kabar padanya. Dan mungkin pula Luhan sendiri yang juga sibuk sehingga jadwal pertemuan keduanya menjadi kurang.

"Aku datang!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Ia memegang dadanya yang mendadak berdebar saking kagetnya. Lebih kaget lagi saat- "Sehuuun!"

-Sehunlah yang mengagetkannya itu.

Luhan menumpahkan kerinduannya melalui pelukan pada sang kekasih. Pelukan hangat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya tanpa pernah bosan.

"Eyy, apa kau sangat merindukanku?", tanya Sehun setelah Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Heum! Sangat!", jawab Luhan ceria. Kedatangan Sehun disaat dirinya berbaring bosan di sofa membuat mood-nya naik tiba-tiba. "Kenapa aku tidak mendengar pintu terbuka?"

"Kau terlalu asyik menonton TV-mu, _Baby!",_ ucap Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Tentu saja! Di TV banyak Oppa-Oppa keren yang bisa membunuh kerinduanku pada seseorang."

"Apa kau _ngambek?_ "

"Tidak!", elak Luhan.

"Aigoo, _uri Baby_!" Sehun merangkul Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum. Ya, ia tidak marah sungguhan. "Aku sangat sibuk, _Baby._ "

"Aku mengerti."

Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia lalu mengecupi pipi Luhan berulangkali hingga membuat Luhan kegelian. "Yak! Oh Sehun!"

"Hey, aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku Oppa. Sehun Oppa."

"No! Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Oh Sehun."

"Ey! Dasar rusa nakal!" Sehun kembali menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan yang membuat Luhan menjerit kegelian. Mata, cuping hidung, dahi, dan pipi, Sehun seolah mengabsen semuanya dan terakhir, adalah bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang menjadi tujuannya. Untuk bagian itu, Sehun sengaja tidak hanya mengecup melainkan juga melumat lembut bibir yang menjadi candunya itu. Saat ini, Luhan tidak lagi menjerit geli. Ia justru menikmati gerakan lembut bibir Sehun di atas bibirnya. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Sehun menciumnya. Terasa hangat manis, dan memabukkan hingga Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan meresapi setiap detik kebersamaan mereka yang langka itu.

"Oh Sehun, jangan pernah mencium gadis lain di belakangku. Atau aku akan marah besar kepadamu!"

Sehun terkekeh dan mencuri satu kecupan di ujung bibir kekasihnya. " _Okay, Baby."_

 _Maafkan aku, Lu._

…

_TBC_

…

Cuma sekedar ff iseng yg super pendek. Ada 2 part, update besok ya?

Hari ini aku update bareng sama kakak dan adek kecee kethayangan :* BAEKBEELU, HUNHANSLAYS, sama LOLIPOPSEHUN (si Venalia XD). Berhubung aku gk pinter endorse sama update yg paling belakangan, jadinya silahkan check story masing2 kkkkk!

Thanks!

Janji deh update besok, ni mata gakuat buat ngedit. Hihii


	2. Chapter 2

_Kau tahu bakteri pathogen?_ _ **Dia adalah perusak, pengganggu, dan pembunuh yang datang tanpa kau sadari. Sedetik saja kau lengah, maka bakteri itu akan menyebabkan penyakit ditubuhmu.**_ _Pilihan ada ditanganmu, kau ingin dia pergi, atau kau justru menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka._

 _-BACTERY-_

…

 **Recommended song :**

 **EXO / For Life**

…

Terkadang kebaikan dan kebodohan hanya berjarak satu millimeter. Keduanya terlihat sama, namun ada satu hal dasar yang membedakan, yaitu kebaikan akan membuatmu bahagia, sedangkan kebodohan hanya akan membuatmu menyesal telah berbuat baik.

Layaknya Sehun. Ia menganggap membantu Chalista dalam memberi tumpangan tidur di kamar apartment-nya adalah suatu kebaikan. Mungkin saja, _ya._ Sehun memang berniat membantu Chalista yang tanpa sengaja ia temui di halte bus, menggigil kedinginan dan sendirian setelah hujan deras mengguyur sejak sore tadi. Sehun, yang menganggap dirinya hanya ingin menolong Chalista -seseorang yang memiliki tempat _special_ di sudut hatinya-, menawarkan kamar apartement-nya secara cuma-cuma. Karena ia tahu, Chalista tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti itu jika tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Ibunya.

Ya, Sehun tahu Chalista tidak berada dalam hubungan yang baik dengan ibunya dan sering tiba-tiba melarikan diri setelah bertengkar.

"Mandi dan pakailah kemejaku untuk sementara. Bajumu basah."

Dan itulah kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum Chalista masuk kamar mandi dan beberapa saat keluar dengan kemeja Sehun melekat ditubuhnya serta rambut basah.

"Sehun-ah, kau punya kopi?", tanyanya sambil membuka satu persatu laci di dapur.

"Aku tidak pernah minum kopi.", jawab Sehun dari tempatnya duduk.

" _Wae?"_

"Luhan melarangnya."

"Melarang?" Chalista mengernyit tidak suka. "Aku bertaruh kau tidak bisa jauh dari kopi, sepertiku."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tapi Luhan akan marah jika aku menyimpan atau menyembunyikan kopi dalam bentuk apapun. Katanya itu tidak baik. Kau ingat kan, Luhan ahli kesehatan?"

Chalista mengangguk mengerti. Sehun memang sedikit bercerita tentang Luhan. Hanya sedikit, karena Sehun lebih memilih membahas topik lain yang sekiranya tidak melibatkan Luhan. Senyum Chalista mengembang saat ia menemukan teh hijau kering dalam wadah kecil. Layaknya di rumah sendiri, Chalista merebus air dan menyeduh teh hijaunya. Dua cangkir, untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Ia menghampiri Sehun beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa Luhan tidak marah aku menginap disini?", tanya Chalista menyerahkan cangkir satunya kepada Sehun dan dibalas gumaman terima kasih oleh lelaki itu.

"Tidak akan. Luhan bukanlah tipe gadis pemarah."

Ya, setidaknya itulah kata-kata yang membuatnya lebih tenang karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika mengetahui bahwa seorang gadis menginap di apartment kekasihnya. Dan Sehun-pun tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Luhan mengenai siapa Chalista untuknya. Baginya semua terlalu rumit dan panjang dan Sehunpun enggan mengambil resiko seandainya Luhan tahu bahwa Chalista adalah cinta pertama Sehun dulu. Tidak ada seorang gadispun yang akan baik-baik saja jika mengangkat topik cinta pertama, Sehun memahami itu.

Alhasil, Sehun tidak pernah memberitahu Luhan dan berusaha tidak membahas _siapa client yang selalu datang hampir setiap hari di gallery-nya._

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjangku malam ini.", ucap Sehun menyesap tehnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Lalu, kau?"

"Aku bisa tidur disini." Sehun menunjuk sofa yang ia duduki. "Apa kau ingin tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak." Chalista menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lelaki itu dengan manja. "Aku ingin menemanimu dulu. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena kau telah memberiku tumpangan disini.", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehun boleh saja terlihat tenang dengan perilaku manja Chalista, namun tidak dengan tenggorokannya yang mendadak tercekat. Tentu Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas, bahwa beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia juga merasakan sensasi yang sama.

Sensasi menyenangkan yang secara otomatis terjadi ketika di dekat gadis cantik itu.

Dan sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan Luhan bahkan ketika pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Apa kau punya stok film? Aku ingin menonton sesuatu." Chalista mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Sehun bernafas lega namun juga sedikit tidak rela. Entahlah, mungkin ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya.

"Tentu saja. Ada di kamar."

"Haruskah kita menonton di kamar?"

"Tentu saja."

…

Di waktu yang sama, pintu utama apartment Sehun terbuka. Sepasang tungkai kaki berjalan ringan, setelah menekan password yang sudah melekat di otaknya. Gadis itu bersenandung kecil, menatap bingkisan di tangannya sekali lagi, dan tersenyum puas. Ia tidak sabar mengajak Sehun untuk mencicipi makanan hasil eksperimennya selama berhari-hari yang tentu mengutamakan kesehatan bahannya. _Well,_ meskipun hanya hasil eksperimen, Luhan yakin seratus persen jika makanan itu tidak akan beracun atau membuat Sehun sakit perut.

"Dimana sandalku? Eh?" Luhan tidak menemukan sandal bulunya yang sengaja ia taruh di apartment Sehun, dan juga bingung dengan keberadaan sepasang sepatu _flat_ yang terlihat basah. Penasaran, gadis itu kemudian masuk dengan kaki telanjang dan telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara tawa perempuan dari dalam kamar.

Deg!

Luhan tidak ingin berfikiran negatif, tidak ingin mengotori otaknya dengan hal buruk yang bisa merusak apa yang telah ia pertahankan, walaupun Sehun yang tidak bisa ia hubungi dari tadi siang menimbulkan pikiran negatif itu otomatis memenuhi otak Luhan dan berputar-putar disana.

"Apa _eomonim_ sedang berkunjung?", gumam Luhan, berusaha keras untuk tidak terhasut oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Ia sudah menaruh kepercayaannya secara penuh kepada Sehun. Percaya segala ucapan lelaki itu. Percaya dengan kesetiaan Sehun dan cinta lelaki itu untuknya. Percaya jika Sehun tidak akan mengkhianatinya atau dengan tega mengakhiri hubungan yang bisa dikatakan tidak sebentar itu karena seorang wanita.

Dan Luhan tidak tahu lagi seandainya Sehun meleburkan segala kepercayaannya.

Ketika itu terjadi, _mungkin_ Luhan tidak memiliki satupun tulang yang tersisa untuk membiarkan tubuhnya tetap berdiri tegap.

Cklek!

"Sehun…"

"LUHAN!"

 _Karena hanya satu detik retinanya menangkap Sehun tengah bercengkerama dengan perempuan lain di atas ranjang, maka kepercayaan Luhan yang susah payah ia bangun untuk Sehun telah hancur._

 _Melebur tak tersisa…_

…

"Kau tahu bakteri pathogen? Dia adalah perusak, pengganggu, dan pembunuh yang datang tanpa kau sadari. Sedetik saja kau lengah, maka bakteri itu akan menyebabkan penyakit ditubuhmu. Pilihan ada ditanganmu, kau ingin dia pergi, atau kau justru menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka."

Tangan itu terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sementara bibir _pink_ yang Sehun sentuh hampir setiap hari itu bergetar dan bergerak kecil saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang melintas di kepalanya.

Sejauh ini Luhan belum meledak. Ia masih berdiri dengan kekuatan hati yang ia kais dengan susah payah di atas kubangan lumpur. Meskipun ia nyaris tumbang ketika mengetahui kenyataan yang selama dua minggu disembunyikan Sehun dengan apik, tapi Luhan masih sanggup bertahan. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menangkis tangan Sehun yang akan menyentuhnya.

"Tidak perduli jika itu cinta pertamamu atau bukan."

Lidah Luhan serasa melilit perih, sama seperti saluran bronkiolusnya yang tidak mampu menyalurkan oksigen dengan baik ke paru-parunya. Mengetahui kenyataan jika Sehun menghabiskan waktu dua minggunya bersama sang cinta pertama, seharusnya tidak membuat Luhan sesakit sekarang. Ia masih bisa memberi toleransi, karena Luhan berpikir itu bukanlah masalah besar sebab baginya masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu.

Tapi berbeda ceritanya, jika Sehun tidak bisa memberi batasan antara masa lalu dan masa kininya. Lelaki itu seolah lupa bahwa ia tidak sendiri di masa kini.

Bagi Luhan, itu artinya, Sehun membiarkan _bakteri pathogen_ bernama masa lalu datang dan mencampuri kehidupannya di masa kini.

"Lu-"

"Dan ternyata, kau justru membiarkan bakteri itu memasuki hidupmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Lu? !"

"KAU TAHU APA MAKSUDKU OH SEHUN!" Luhan tidak perduli kondisi pita suaranya setelah ini mengingat ia berteriak cukup keras. Tidak perduli pula jika ia mengganggu ketentraman tetangga-tetangga apartment Sehun. Luhan sudah mati rasa, semua rasa yang membuatnya meringis pedih bercampur menjadi satu di ulu hatinya. "DIA! DIA YANG MENJADI BAKTERI PATHOGEN ITU! Tunggu saatnya sampai dia benar-benar merusak hidupmu nanti!", lanjutnya menunjuk sosok gadis yang berdiri takut di belakang Sehun.

"LUHAN!"

"WAE?! KAU MARAH?! KAU TIDAK TERIMA?! APA GADIS ITU SANGAT SPESIAL UNTUKMU? !" Luhan mengusap kasar pipinya yang dibasahi air mata. Luhan membenci dirinya yang lemah dan mudah menangis. Hatinya memberontak, Ia tidak ingin Sehun ataupun gadis itu tertawa senang telah membuatnya nyaris gila karena patah hati.

"Terima kasih untuk dua tahun ini, Oh Sehun.", ucap Luhan dingin, mengalahkan bebatuan es di kutub utara. Tubuhnya yang bergetar berbalik, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun ia pergi. Meninggalkan emosinya disana dan membawa pulang rasa menyakitkan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang selama apapun ia hidup di masa depan.

Dan juga, meninggalkan lelaki yang memanggil namanya untuk tetap tinggal. Memanggil dengan suara lirih yang jika saja Luhan tidak menutup rapat-rapat hatinya, Luhan bisa berlari ke lelaki itu dan memeluknya seolah lupa dengan gadis lain di hati _mantan kekasihnya._

Tapi sayangnya _tidak!_ Luhan sudah muak dengan kebohongan rapi lelaki itu.

Sejak saat itu, sejak detik itu, Sehun harus menerima kenyataan jika ini terakhir kali Luhan menginjakkan kaki di apartment-nya.

…

Luhan tidak tahu telah membawa kaki telanjangnya pergi kemana. Ia seolah melupakan semuanya, termasuk alamat apartement atau bahkan alas kaki yang akan membuat kakinya lecet dan luka. Luhan tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain, selama otaknya masih dipenuhi potongan-potongan kejadian saat dengan matanya sendiri, ia melihat Sehun tengah bercengkerama dengan seorang gadis. Dimana gadis itu bukanlah saudaranya, melainkan _cinta pertama_ Sehun.

Hanya karena satu hal itu, Luhan tak kuasa menahan bendungan air di kedua matanya. Air matanya luruh, secepat angin berhembus dan menerbangkan semua harapannya yang telah ia torehkan di atas dedaunan kering.

"Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak. Berdoa dalam hati jika suara lelaki itu bukanlah milik Sehun.

"Kris…"

Luhan beruntung, _itu_ adalah Kris. Teman masa kecil yang juga menempuh pendidikan di Negara orang, sama sepertinya. Bukan Sehun yang akan membuat dirinya semakin lemah dan semakin tidak mampu menjauhi lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Bawa aku pergi, Kris…"

…

Hari ke delapan yang masih mendung tanpa adanya kabar Luhan yang Sehun dapatkan. Lelaki itu masih tidak banyak bicara, meskipun Chalista masih berusaha mengembalikan suara lelaki itu.

Namun kini akhirnya Chalista tersenyum lega saat mengetahui jika Sehun mau memakan bekal yang ia bawa dalam _lunch box_. Hanya dua suapan, tapi Chalista tidak memaksa lebih jauh. Sehun telah memperdulikan lambungnya saja, itu sudah cukup.

Chalista baru saja menutup lunch box-nya, saat sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapannya dan Sehun.

"Boleh aku _meminjam_ Sehun sebentar?"

Chalista mengangguk. "Aku akan ke mobil." Dengan langkah anggun, Ia pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Luhan menempati bangku yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Di sebelah Sehun.

Ya, sepasang kaki itu adalah milik Luhan. Gadis yang menghilang selama 8 hari sebelum memutuskan bertemu Sehun untuk menyelesaikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu.

Kontan suasana canggung tidak dapat terhindarkan.

"Luhan, akhirnya kau-"

"Ku pikir, sebaiknya kita putus.", sela Luhan tanpa membiarkan Sehun menuntaskan ucapannya. Kalimat pertama untuk Sehun sekaligus kalimat paling menyakitkan untuk telinganya.

"A-apa?"

Luhan sedikit menggoreskan senyum, meskipun goresan menyakitkan lebih banyak di ulu hatinya. Tapi keputusan Luhan sudah bulat. Ia tidak ingin mempertahankan seseorang yang telah memilih orang lain dihatinya.

Tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi hubungan Sehun dan Chalista, meskipun jika ditelaah lebih lanjut, sebenarnya _gadis itu_ -lah yang menjadi penghalang.

Butuh waktu delapan hari untuk Luhan berfikir, dan baginya, itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dan ia sangat berharap tidak akan ada penyesalan di kemudian hari.

"Lu-"

"Kurasa ini adalah salahku.", potong Luhan kembali. "Aku mengatakan bahwa Chalista adalah _bactery pathogen_ , tanpa sadar jika bakteri itu adalah diriku sendiri. Aku yang _merugikanmu_ , aku yang membuatmu menderita, dan aku pula yang nantinya akan membunuhmu pelan-pelan."

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun mengepal di atas pahanya. Ia ingin membantah, namun entah kenapa terasa sulit. Semakin sulit ketika Sehun tidak mampu _mengidentifikasi_ perasaannya sebenarnya untuk siapa. Luhan, atau justru Chalista yang entah sejak kapan mulai menawarinya kebahagiaan yang tidak Sehun dapatkan dari Luhan.

Sudah delapan hari pula, Sehun tidak bisa berfikir, siapa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan diantara dua gadis itu.

"Karena itu," Tidak ada tanggapan Sehun, Luhan kembali berbicara. Sialnya kali ini suaranya sedikit bergetar, membuat Luhan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa ia selalu lemah dihadapan Sehun? "_ Aku harus meninggalkanmu. Kita tidak boleh bersama, atau kau akan semakin terluka dan aku-pun akan semakin merasa bersalah. Kau bisa bersama Chalista setelah ini, dia bisa _mengobatimu_ dengan sangat baik _."_

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya berulang kali. Bukan, bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar dari bibir manis itu! Bukan sebuah kalimat _penyerahan_ yang merobek kasar hati Sehun hingga ia tak kuasa menahan laju air matanya.

"Jangan menangis." Jemari lembut itu menyentuh pipi Sehun, tidak membiarkan satu titik-pun yang membuat _mantan_ kekasihnya terlihat lemah. "Kau tidak boleh menangisi _bakteri_ sepertiku."

 _Bagaimana kau bisa menyakiti hati malaikat itu, Oh Sehun?_

 _Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan gadis baik-baik menamai dirinya sebagai bakteri yang merugikanmu?_

Untuk saat ini, Sehun tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Luhan agar tidak menangis. Ia tidak bisa, karena kenyataan rumit itu tidak akan membiarkannya berdiri tanpa penyesalan yang menyesakkan.

Sehun menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Mengkhianati sosok gadis yang telah menemaninya selama dua tahun, adalah hal yang paling kotor dan keji yang pernah ia lakukan. Entah itu dinamakan sebagai khilaf, atau memang Sehun telah berpaling, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

 _Hatinya sendiri yang menuntunnya pada Chalista, tanpa berniat melepas genggaman tangan Luhan di jemarinya._

 _Sehun memang brengsek._

Seharusnya Sehun mendapat hukuman yang setimpal untuk perlakuannya menghancurkan hati gadis malaikat yang tidak akan sembuh seumur hidupnya. Ia egois! Ia tidak tahu diri! Ia tega menyakiti hati perempuan yang setiap malam berdoa demi kebahagiaannya!

"Chalista akan bersedih jika melihatmu menangis." Luhan berusaha menghibur, namun tak lama cairan bening mengaliri pipinya bak sungai yang mengalir deras. _Menghibur Sehun atau menyakiti hatinya sendiri, bagi Luhan itu adalah sama._

Keduanya sama-sama menangis. Saling menangisi namun tidak lagi tahu bagaimana cara untuk saling menguatkan diri masing-masing yang sama-sama rapuh. Sehun menangis akibat rasa bersalah yang memenuhi setiap sel tubuhnya, dan Luhan menangisi keputusannya yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan takdir perjalanan cintanya.

Luhan tidak menyesal telah _merelakan_ Sehun. Setidaknya jika Sehun bahagia, maka ia akan bahagia. _Atau mungkin berpura-pura bahagia._

"Pukul aku Lu! Pukul aku sepuasmu! Aku pantas mendapatkannya!"

Dalam tangisnya Luhan tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Sehun percaya jika kehidupan selanjutnya ia akan menetap di neraka. _Selamanya._

"Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu, Sehun-ah. Karena jika aku memukulmu sebanyak apa yang kurasakan, maka kau akan mati."

 _Karena sakit yang kurasakan tidak mampu terhitung, Sehun-ah. Terlalu banyak, hingga aku_ _sendiri_ _nyaris mati memikulnya._

…

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hm."

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan sebelum akhirnya menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang dipenuhi titik-titik air hujan yang datang cukup deras. Luhan tersenyum miris.

 _Bahkan langit-pun ikut menangisiku. Kau sangat menyedihkan, Xi Luhan!_

"Kau yakin akan meninggalkan _nya_?"

Mata rusanya yang membengkak -parah- mengamati titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari jendela mobil, sedangkan telinganya mendengar desau angin bercampur tetesan air hujan, seolah itu lebih menarik dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan seseorang di sampingnya yang mengendarai mobil.

"Lu-"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Kris." Kris –seseorang itu- mendesah keras. Ya, ia sangat paham jawaban apa yang akan Luhan lontarkan, tetapi ia hanya ingin memastikan. Memastikan agar suatu saat Luhan tidak akan meraung untuk kembali ke pelukan lelaki brengsek itu –julukan Kris untuk Sehun. Sudah cukup Kris melihat penderitaan Luhan delapan hari belakangan, ia tidak akan sudi melihat gadis yang dicintainya kembali dilukai.

Ya, _gadis yang dicintainya._ Dari dulu ketika menjadi cinta pertama, ataupun sekarang.

Setidaknya Kris tidak memiliki kekasih di saat ia masih tidak mampu menghilangkan Luhan dari pikirannya. _Tidak seperti Sehun._

"Kau belum mendengar penjelasannya."

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Kau akan menyesal, Lu."

"Tidak, Kris. Keputusanku sudah bulat." Ya, Kris mampu melihat keseriusan di wajah Luhan. "Aku harus kembali ke China dan melanjutkan hidupku sesulit apapun itu. Aku tidak bisa menetap di Korea, karena… karena…"

"Aku mengerti." Kris memilih mengalah. Di saat _traffic light_ berwarna merah, Kris memandang Luhan dengan tajam namun tersirat kelembutan disana. "Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu di sana dan biarkan aku terlibat di kehidupanmu sampai akhir."

"Kris…"

"Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak melibatkan lelaki lain, selain aku."

…

 **EPILOG**

…

 _ **Delapan tahun kemudian…**_

Aroma asin tercium begitu jelas, awan tebal menggantung di langit, dan ombak-ombak saling berkejaran di pesisir pantai.

 _Winter sea._ Udara yang dingin dan air laut yang tak kalah membekukan membuat siapapun memilih untuk tidak datang ke pantai, meski di hari libur sekalipun. Berdiang seraya menyesap teh dan kukis hangat terasa lebih menggiurkan dibandingkan harus memakai pakaian tebal untuk mengunjungi pantai. Sangat tidak praktis.

Lalu haruskah sebuah kepraktisan saat sebuah keinginan kuat telah berbicara?

Lelaki itu tidak gentar untuk melangkah meskipun tubuhnya menggigil. Dua mantel tebal telah ia gunakan, namun itu seolah tidak berpengaruh terlalu banyak, karena suasana dingin tidak hanya melingkupi bagian luar tubuhnya.

 _Tetapi juga hatinya._

Hati yang sudah bertahun-tahun membeku tanpa ada seorangpun yang mampu memecahkannya dengan senyuman ataupun perilaku hangat.

Karena satu-satunya orang yang mampu memecahkannya telah pergi. Pergi dengan kalimat perpisahan yang sangat tepat menusuk ulu hati hingga Sehun seolah dikutuk menjadi pihak paling mengenaskan di muka bumi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas hingga uap-uap air mengepul di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sebuah pantai musim dingin ini, tapi ia tidak ingin pergi terburu-buru. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang membuatnya enggan pergi dan membuatnya memilih untuk tetap berdiri tanpa melakukan sesuatu hal yang berarti.

Ah tidak. Sehun tidak sepenuhnya berdiri tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Karena kenyataannya, Sehun tengah menikmati berbagai ingatan manis yang memuat satu nama yang tidak pernah mampu ia lupakan.

"Paman! Paman!"

Sesuatu menarik mantel Sehun hingga lelaki itu terkejut. Sehun menunduk untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa, gadis kecil?", tanya Sehun seraya berjongkok. Mengamati si gadis kecil yang berpenampilan sangat lucu karena mantelnya menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh kecilnya. Pipi gadis itu memerah, sangat cantik. Matanya berkilau dan bulu matanya sangat lentik. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum karena tak disangka gadis kecil itu mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Pada mata rusa berkilau dan berbulu mata lentik milik _mantan kekasihnya._

"Paman mau kopi? Ayah membawa banyak disana!" Gadis kecil itu menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia tidak berminat sedikitpun terhadap kopi dan ia-pun tidak berniat berbincang dengan orang lain saat ini. "Maaf. Paman tidak minum kopi."

"Huh? Kenapa? Paman bisa kedinginan nanti. Ayo!", paksa gadis kecil itu sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Mau tidak mau Sehun berdiri dan mengikuti langkah si gadis kecil itu.

"Daddy!" Gadis kecil itu memanggil sang ayah yang tengah kebingungan.

"Bada, kau darimana saja, hm? _Daddy_ takut kau bermain terlalu jauh ke pantai."

"Aniya! Di pantai sangat dingin! Bada hanya ingin menawari paman itu kopi. _Daddy_ membawa banyak, kan?"

"Paman?" Sang ayah mengernyit bingung, baru menyadari jika ada seseorang lain di belakang putrinya.

Deg!

Sang ayah muda itu mematung. Ia refleks berdiri dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah melihat.

"Kau…"

…

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Kris, memulai pembicaraan tanpa perlu menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku baik.", jawab Sehun singkat. Baginya lautan luas yang membentang lebih menarik dibandingkan lawan bicaranya. Sama seperti Kris.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini?", tanya Kris lagi."Maksudku, ke Korea. Ku dengar kau sudah hidup bahagia di London."

 _Sudah hidup bahagia di London._ Sehun tersenyum miris. Kenyataannya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Kris ucapkan. Oke, di mata orang lain Sehun terlihat hidup sejahtera di London. Memiliki _gallery_ foto pribadi yang ramai dikunjungi, menjadi _photographer_ terkenal seperti telah menjadi tolok ukur kebahagiaan orang-orang yang tidak tahu Sehun lebih dekat. Karena jika dilihat lebih jelas, Sehun tidak berbeda jauh dengan lelaki penggila kerja lainnya.

"Sesuatu tak kasat mata menarikku ke Korea, sama seperti saat ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatku ingin mendatangi tempat ini setelah bertahun-tahun.", jawab Sehun, setelah beberapa waktu terdiam.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Kris berucap seolah ia tahu isi dari pikiran Sehun."Karena Luhan, kan?"

"…" Sehun tidak menjawab, jujur ia sedikit terkejut dengan Kris yang mengetahui isi pikirannya.

"Kau merindukannya. Dan laut adalah tempat favorit Luhan. Aku benar, kan?"T ebakan Kris seratus persen benar. Karena setelah itu, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya demi menghalau air mata yang menerobos keluar. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengelak, karena satu-satunya alasan yang membawanya kemari adalah Luhan. _Sesuatu tak kasat mata itu ialah Luhan._

" _ **Hey, Baby! Jangan berlari!"**_

" _ **Yaa!Kejar aku Oh Sehun!"**_

" _ **Ck! Kau fikir ini drama korea?"**_

" _ **Ish!Berhenti menggerutu dan cepat kejar aku!"**_

" _ **Dasar kekanakan!"**_

" _ **Jangan banyak bicara atau kau akan mendapat hukuman!"**_

" _ **Hukuman?"**_

" _ **Ya. Menggendongku sampai di mobil. Call?"**_

" _ **Oke! Kalau itu maumu! Call!"**_

Sekeras apapun Sehun mencoba, Sehun tetap tidak bisa mengusir gadis itu dalam ingatannya. Semua terasa jelas, layaknya sebuah video yang berputar berulang kali di pikiran Sehun.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal."Sehun mendongak saat Kris kembali bersuara, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis."Luhan sudah berbahagia."

Sehu tersenyum miris, tapi ucapan Kris sangatlah benar. Luhan sudah berbahagia dengan Kris, terutama dengan kehadiran putri cantiknya yang berumur lima tahun itu."Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah membahagiakan Luhan. Aku sangat berhutang padamu."

"Aku tidak merasa berhutang. Bagiku menyelamatkan Luhan yang saat itu sangat terpuruk adalah kewajibanku sebagai seseorang yang mencintainya.", ucap Kris seolah menjadi sebuah _olokan_ bagi Sehun.

Sehun tentu tidak lupa dengan kesalahannya di masa lalu, dimana dengan tidak bertanggungjawab ia mengkhianati Luhan tanpa tahu jika perasaannya pada Chalista waktu itu hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan sementara. Sedangkan Luhan? Sehun justru _melepaskannya_. Melepaskan sosok gadis yang seandainya masih bersamanya sekarang, sudah menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya yang abadi.

"Dan aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu."Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _long coat_ -nya yang dibalas dengan raut kebingungan Sehun sebelum menerimanya.

"Apa ini?"

" _Diary_. Milik Luhan." Sehun memandang buku kecil bersampul abu-abu itu, menatapnya lama dan meraba permukaannya yang kasar dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Luhan sempat menulis _diary_."Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum. Sehun memang tidak menemukan ingatan dimana ia melihat Luhan menulis, namun memikirkan satu nama itu-lah yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Sehun merindukan Luhan. _No doubt!_

Tidak perduli bagaimana status keduanya saat ini. Tidak perduli jika Luhan telah menjadi milik orang lain. Sehun tetap merindukan _nya._ Merindukan suara, tawa, senyuman, umpatan, ataupun kerucutan bibirnya yang dulu membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya.

Di masa itu. _Dulu._

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa memiliki _diary_ itu?"

Sehun tidak menyahut pertanyaan Kris yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Sehun. Tidak terbesit satu jawaban-pun dikepalanya atas pertanyaan itu. Akhirnya Sehun menggeleng.

"Itu karena Luhan tidak akan marah seandainya aku memiliki barang kesayangannya."

 _Ya, tentu. Karena kau adalah suaminya._ Sehun ingin menjawab, namun ia memilih bungkam. Keadaan di sekitar yang kaku membuat Sehun cukup sadar diri. Ia tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menjadi pendamping hidup Xi Luhan.

"Dan mungkin justru berterima kasih karena telah memberikan _diary_ itu kepadamu."Jeda cukup lama sebelum Kris kembali berucap dengan suara yang berat."Luhan sudah tenang di surga."

Pluk!

 _Diary_ itu terjatuh, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sehun yang melemas seolah kehilangan syaraf kakinya atau bahkan seluruh tubuhnya."A-apa?" Bahkan suaranya tercekat mengetahui satu fakta penting yang melibatkan Luhan dan menjadi alasan mengapa ia tidak menemukan Luhan di dekat Kris saat pertemuan tak sengaja hari ini.

"Ia menyerah, setelah melahirkan putri pertama kami."Seharusnya Kris bisa lebih kuat menahan sakit akibat lukanya yang kembali menganga lebar. Tapi nyatanya, ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun yang kini jatuh berlutut dengan seluruh sendi yang bergetar hebat.

Kris kembali menangis. Menangisi hal yang sama hampir ratusan kali ia lakukan selama Luhan pergi dari hidupnya. Menunggu setelah Bada tidur terlelap, mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu menangis menjadi rutinitasnya setiap malam selama satu tahun sebelum ia kembali bangkit. Kris tidak perduli jika adalah lelaki rapuh, karena kenyataannya adalah demikian.

 _Ia rapuh tanpa kehadiran Luhan._ Meskipun sejak awal hingga sekarang Luhan tidak mencintainya sebanyak gadis itu mencintai Sehun, tetapi Kris sedikitpun tidak keberatan. Ia akan tetap mencintai Luhan sebanyak porsi hatinya. Tidak berubah walaupun ia belum bisa –atau tidak bisa- mendapatkan hati Luhan sepenuhnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia masih sanggup bertahan adalah keberadaan Bada, bayi perempuannya yang terpaksa tidak bisa melihat wajah ibunya di moment pertama ia melihat dunia.

Luhan memanglah perempuan yang sangat baik. Terbukti dari kelapangan hatinya untuk bersedia berhubungan dengan Kris demi mewujudkan keinginan lelaki itu. _Aku ingin kau menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku, Luhan._

Entah terbuat dari apa hati Luhan hingga membuatnya terlahir sebagai gadis tegar, kuat, dan baik hati di tengah masalah percintaannya yang tidak sempurna. Karena enam tahun lalu, Luhan mengabulkannya, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Meninggalkan sosok gadis kecil yang mirip dan mewarisi delapan puluh persen diri ibunya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU? !"Sehun meledak. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan kuat dan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

"Chalista tahu."Sehun diam membeku. Satu nama itu membuatnya terkejut, terlebih ternyata Chalista tahu kebenaran mengenai Luhan dan tidak memberitahu Sehun.

"C-chalista?"

"Ya. _Kekasihmu-"_

"Dia bukan kekasihku!", tukas Sehun tegas.

"Oke. Dia datang kepada Luhan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman yang disebabkannya yang membuat hubungan kalian hancur. Dia juga meminta agar Luhan memaafkanmu, tapi Luhan tidak ingin membahasnya. Luhan lalu memaafkannya, dan mereka berteman mulai saat itu. Itulah mengapa, Chalista mengetahui kematian Luhan.", jelas Kris sejujurnya. "Kurasa Chalista tidak memberitahumu karena tidak berani mencampuri urusanmu kembali."

" _Dad! Daddy! Dad!"_

Seseorang menarik _long coat_ Kris hingga membuat lelaki itu tersentak.

"Ada apa sayang?", tanya Kris seraya berjongkok, membiarkan putrinya merangkul lehernya.

"Paman… Paman kenapa menangis?", tanya Bada yang melihat Sehun berlutut memeluk _diary_ Luhan seraya terisak menyedihkan.

"Paman sedang sedih. Paman merindukan _Mommy._ Mau menghiburnya agar tidak sedih?"

Gadis _warisan_ Luhan itu melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kris dan menyentuh punggung Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya. "Paman… merindukan _Mommy?",_ tanyanya polos.

Tanpa tahu _Mommy_ yang dimaksud adalah _Mommy_ kandungnya.

Sehun mendongak. Mata tajamnya yang membengkak tidak berkedip saat ia merasa melihat Luhan dalam diri Bada. Bibir lelaki itu masih terkatup rapat. Ia terlalu terkejut dan entahlah, perasaannya serasa tercampur aduk seperti sebuah adonan yang kalis.

"Bada juga merindukan _Mommy!_ Bada hanya melihat foto _Mommy_ yang _Daddy_ berikan. Bada memang tidak pernah bertemu _Mommy,_ tapi kata _Daddy, Mommy_ sangat cantik. Tapi Bada tidak pernah menangis, karena Bada tahu _Mommy_ sudah bahagia dan _Mommy_ melihat Bada disana!" Tangan mungil gadis kecil itu menunjuk ke arah langit. Langit yang berawan namun sinar mentari masih mampu menembusnya.

Lalu tangan mungil itu menangkup pipi Sehun yang basah oleh air mata. Sentuhan itu… Sehun pernah merasakannya. Sudah lama, sangat lama.

"Paman, jangan menangis."

Bibir mungil itu kembali berucap dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan menarik Bada ke pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis tersedu.

Mungkin Bada tidak akan pernah tahu, jika mungkin dirinya tidak akan ada dunia seandainya Sehun tidak berbuat kesalahan di masa lalu.

…

 _ **Oh Bada.**_ _Nama yang bagus, bukan? Bada berarti laut. Itu karena aku sangaaat menyukai laut. Mungkin sejak aku dalam kandungan ibu? Hihi… dan, kenapa marganya Oh? Haha, sebenarnya itu adalah impianku dari awal, awal hubunganku dengan Oh Sehun. Aku selalu membayangkan untuk memiliki putra dari lelaki tampan itu. Ya, lelaki tampan. Kekasihku, Oh Sehun. Dia adalah lelaki paling tampan yang pernah kutemui dan telah menemaniku dengan segala perhatian dan cintanya selama dua tahun. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakan tiga hal untuknya : aku mencintainya, aku mempercayainya, dan aku sangaaat berharap dia akan menjadi ayah dari Bada-ku nanti. ^^_

 _Happy 2_ _nd_ _Aniversary, Calon Ayah Oh Bada. Saranghae!_

 _[last page of Luhan's Diary]_

…

 **_END_**

…

 **Update di hari sabtu, barengan sama Baby Aery HHS (kak EKY), Lolipopsehun (IVENA, panggil venalia juga boleh :P), sama Dark Eagle's Eyes (si Nitty). Silahkan mampir di sana juga yaa~~**

 **Bye! Bye!**


End file.
